Flying sporks beneath my pillow!
by Fhari-chan
Summary: Deidara discovers there's flying sporks beneath his pillow. And they're mating at night! Sadly, the members doesn't believe him at all. Slight SasoDei, not well described. Rated T just to be safe.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. If I would, this would so totally be happening. The Akatsuki and all the others from Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**NOTE:** Sporks is the offspring of Spoons and Forks. Now you know. 8D  
_

There was a totally normal day in the Akatsuki hideout, and everybody were out on a mission except for a few members.

One of these members were Deidara, who could swear he saw flying sporks under his pillow. And they were having sex, too. Nice, you think? It wasn't.

Deidara tried to tell the other what he've discovered that was fucking under his beloved pillow, but without any result. The other members just thought he was completely mad because his partner, Sasori was out on a solo-mission.  
_****_

_--__**  
**__**"Hey guys, did you know it's flying sporks beneath my pillow, that's having sex?" **__Deidara said out of the blue while he was playing with his clay, and the other members was doing... something._

_**"What the fuck is 'Sporks'?"**__ Hidan said, raising an eyebrow and looked at Deidara with a 'Are-You-Going-Completely-Mad?-look'. The other members did the same, but did not say something. They were busy of the thought that Deidara maybe slowly was going mad. Really._

_**"It's the result of Spoons and Forks that decided to mate. BENEATH MY PILLOW. I couldn't help myself but watching them when I was supposed to sleep." **__Deidara seemed to mostly talk to himself with that sentence, as he looked deeply at the wall. Everybody that was in the room raised their eyebrow much, was it really true that Deidara was slowly going mad? Nobody knew. Even not the author herself._

**"But it's true! Why don't you come see yourself if you don´t believe me?"** Deidara whined at the few members that currently was ignoring him.

**"C'mon, I swear I see them! They're making funny sounds and moaning and all that stuff while I'm trying to sleep!"  
**Itachi sighed and looked at Deidara with the Uchiha death glare.

**"Fine then. But if you're just lying, I won't believe you whatever you may say." **The blackhaired said with an annoyed voice.

Deidara shone up when he heard that and hugged Itachi. If he had a tail, it probably would have wagged like crazy like now. The Uchiha snarled at the Blonde when he hugged him, and Deidara let go of him. Fast. Nobody knew who Itachi could do if you hugged him. Really.

When they arrived at Deidaras room, he lifted the pillow to see the flying sporks. But nothing was there. Just empty space and his bed beneath it.

**"Well? Where are your 'fucking flying sporks'?" **Itachi said with a deep sigh, and turned around to go back to the kitchen. _'I wanted to see them mate too, dammit...' _He snorted.

Deidara sighed as he laid down on the bed and stared up at the roof. _'Why won't they show up if I try to show anyone?' _he thought with a shake with his head. They WERE there. Right now actually. They were moaning, making funny sounds, and the pillow was moving.

The blonde lifted the pillow with an annoyed look. They were defenitely mating, and their offspring just grew bigger and bigger. He watched them, until he closed his eyes and slept a few hours.

He was awaken by Sasori, that was back from his solomission. **"..Ngh.. Wha?" **he muttered when Sasori shoke him slightly.

**"Wake up, you moron. It's 'noon already." **Sasori snorted and sat down beside him. Deidara took his time to wake up fully, but when he did he sat up, remembering the moaning sporks he watched last night.

**"HeyDanna!Didyouknowthere's matingsporksbeneathmypillow!?" **Deidara said in a rush, excited to tell his Danna. Maybe Sasori would believe him?

"**Whoa, whoa, easy there. First, what the heck are sporks? Two, you sure you're not going mad? I mean, maybe I was gone too much.."**Sasori raised an eyebrow.

This blonde was certainly going mad, but sadly he couldn't say that to his pretty dumb partner. The only reason he was happy teaming up with Deidara was that Orochimaru was creepy. Yes, CREEPY.

"**Deidara, I think you're going mad. Let's just say I'll sleep with you tonight, so you can regain your sanity. Ok?" **Deidara sighed when not even Sasori believed him, but he nodded and then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Sporks is the result of fucking spoons and forks! They're flying too, actually. I watched them last night, made me pretty...yeah you know."

When the day reached the end, Sasori laid down in the bed with his back against Deidara. The blonde had his back turned against Sasori, too. Not much of a Shounen-ai/Yaoi moment. I'm sorry, fans. Maybe next time.

However, Sasori just got to sleep before the pillow was moving again. And the funny sounds came once again. **"Danna! See! They're mating ag-!!" **his sentence was interrupted by Sasori with a kiss. **"Shut up, will you?" **he smirked and did some dirty stuff that I don't have the power to describe.

In the next morning, he looked at Sasori with his blue eyes. **"Danna, there's still flying sporks beneath my pillow..."**

**OWARI**


End file.
